


A Kind of Magic

by Fullsun_Sunflower



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Wizards, different ages, taekwoon has high-functioning autism if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsun_Sunflower/pseuds/Fullsun_Sunflower
Summary: After the Japanese Mahoutokoro School of Magic has a small "Dragon Issue" that forces all East-Asian wizards who wish to avoid homeschooling their kids to send young wizards all over the globe, two young Korean wizards both meet at a school that's as far from home as you could possibly get. Their duo soon turns to a trio, and so on and so fourth until their small group of friends holds six. Although- what happens when love starts to make friendships messy?





	A Kind of Magic

Cha Hakyeon boarded the train, the small boy hiding his nervousness with a smile. Like so many other kids of his year, he had came a long way for this train. He nervously futzed with the sterling silver ring on his finger, enchanted with a translation charm, until he learned english. It was a little off putting, not hearing his own voice every time he talked, but a perfectly articulated british one- one that sounded completely different from his own. He shared a few passing hellos and excuse me’s with other students he passed, eventually trying to sit down in a carriage full of older kids, being brave enough to try and make new friends.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Hakyeon asked, the voice that wasn’t his still slightly unnerving him as he pointed to the empty seat next to a bulky looking boy.

The boys all chortled, the bulky looking one stretching out to take up the full length of both the seats with his long limbs.

“Outta here firstie chink, all the seats are taken.” he said, one of the other boys looking to him with a surprised expression.

“Woah woah woah. Calm down Geoff. Let the kid sit.” he said, then looking to Hakyeon with a smile as he pushed the bulky kid off of the two seats, who grumbled in response.

Hakyeon, his smile having disappeared from the offputting ordeal, smiled again with a small nod, sitting down on the seats, struggling to put his trunk up on the top compartment- a rack that was much too high for any eleven year old like him to reach. The nice boy from earlier helped him, Hakyeon thanking him with a small smile as he let his cat out of her cage, the small kitten immediately settling down on his lap. The bulky boy, now sitting down on the ground, looked at Hakyeon with a cross expression, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed.

“Well then what’s your name firstie?”

“Ha-” Hakyeon stopped mid word, twisting his ring to turn it off, he at least would tell them his name in his voice, as the translation simply butchered it, “차학연.”

“H...Ha-kyee-on?” the bulky boy struggled to say, “that’s a bit much. Do you even know what it means?”

Hakyeon wanted to impress them, and thankfully remembered his mother telling him the meaning of the name once. He thankfully remembered to turn his ring back on before he spoke.

“It means I learn things fast.” he explained with a small smile, the nice boy then chiming into the conversation again.

“Well, that’s a really nice name- but Geoff’s right, it is a bit hard to say… can we call you…” the boy visibly struggled for a good nickname but something seemed to dawn on him, “N? Can we just call you N?”

“N?” Hakyeon repeated back to him, confused, why would a letter be a good nickname? But, being a kid who was eager to impress, he nodded and obliged, “sure! I would love it.”

“Great! I’m Wyn, and you already know that’s Geoff.” the nice boy said, pointing to the guy on the floor, “and these two sitting beside me are Winnie and Reese.”

Most of the kids he referred to looked nice enough, and so Hakyeon wasn’t as nervous as he had been before. They had an alright conversation throughout the rest of the train ride. As the scenery rushed by and changed, Hakyeon told them little basic facts about himself, like how he was from Changwon- even though they didn’t really know where that was- and how he had two older sisters. That’s when things got a little odd.

“Oh? Did they go here too?” Wyn curiously asked him, looking at him with mild interest.

“No.” hakyeon said with a small laugh, “I’m the first one in my family who has actually gotten a letter.”

“...oh.” he said plainly, his face darkening for a second before it brightened again, “so… your sisters and parents went to the Japanese school then?”

“...no? I’m the first wizard in my family… is that bad?” hakyeon asked, looking confused at the older boy’s expression.

Wyn seemed to hesitate for a second, a heavy silence settling over the carriage.

“Y’know what? I’ll… help you get your stuff down.”

“You want me to leave?” Hakyeon asked, looking heartbreakingly confused as he looked at the older boy.

“Yes.” he stated, looking unphased as he got hakyeon’s trunk out of the top compartment, handing the heavy object over to hakyeon, nearly crushing his cat in the process, who jumped off of hakyeon’s lap with a hiss, “go on now.”

Hakyeon got up with his head down, dragging his trunk behind him as he left the carriage, the door slamming behind him as he picked up his cat again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see he was a mudblood until now, I should have known.” a muffled voice through the door said, sounding aghast.

“Psh. I could smell it off him the moment he walked in.” another said arrogantly.

Hakyeon couldn’t help but to sniffle to himself as he walked off, switching off his ring as he looked for an empty carriage, preferring to not talk to anyone now for once. He eventually found one that he thought was empty, setting his trunk on the ground with a loud bang as soon as he shut the door shut, hugging his small kitten close as he pondered why he wanted to cry. Hakyeon then felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“...you alright?” a voice next to him quietly asked in Hakyeon’s own native tongue, scaring the wits out of him as he immediately scuttled to the other end of the carriage, turning around to see a boy about his age giving him a quite intimidating stare with feline eyes, messy black hair hanging in front of them.

A short legged cat hopped out from behind the boy, meowing curiously as it approached Hakyeon. Soot, his own small kitten, wiggling out of his arms and bounding over to meet the kitten. They greeted each other with happy mews, and booped their noses together.

“Our cats are friends now.” he softly stated, watching the two cats with an almost unblinking gaze, “that means I have to be your friend.”

“Alright?” hakyeon asked, mildly confused, not bothering to turn his translation ring back on, but quickly regaining a smile, “that’s great! I’m hakyeon, and that’s soot.”

He expected the other boy to introduce himself as well, but he was only met with silence.

“...what’s your cat’s name? And your name?” he specified.

“Taekwoon.” he said, pointing to himself, “Zippity Do Dawg.” he said, pointing to the cat, “but you can say Zippy.”

Little did Hakyeon know, that this odd boy that he met at the back of the train was soon to become one of his closest and lifelong friends.

 

\------

 

Off the boats and straight to the great hall, the small group of first years all ogled at the grand tables and floating candles looking as if they were touching the sky.

“It doesn’t actually rain.” taekwoon pointed out, looking at the sky of the great hall, “it’s a spell. Like an invisible window.”

Hakyeon nodded with a “thanks for telling me” even though he had already figured that. Taekwoon certainly was an odd one, but he wanted to keep any possible friends he could make, so he wouldn’t risk upsetting him right now. Then they both waited with the rest of the first years for their names to be called then, to be...sorted, whatever that meant. Hakyeon watched as the first few kids were called up, a ratty old looking hat being placed on their heads as it spoke about things like courage or wisdom, and then told them where to sit. Hakyeon was called up sooner than he thought he would be, but they were going by alphabetical family name, and “차” is apparently early in the english alphabet with how they translate it.

The older looking woman who was reading off names hesitated when she got to Hakyeon, clearly trying to figure out how to pronounce it in her mind.

“Cha Hakyeeon?” she called, hakyeon deciding to be brave and step forwards as soon as he was called, bounding up to the stand, Taekwoon looking mildly inconvenienced by his absence.

Hakyeon plopped down on the stool, the ratty hat being placed on his head and he just as soon heard a small voice in his mind as the hat seemingly sifted through his traits.

“Natural leader… kind… stubborn… motherly? Hm… this one’s quite odd. Brave but kind… you’re a bit of a toss up boy… badger… lion… badger or lion… oh! There’s a touch of arrogance here. Well, that seems enough to tip the scales.”

The hat then stopped talking in Hakyeon’s head, and started talking to the rest of the crowd again.

“Gryffindor!” it shouted, the red table immediately erupting into claps and cheers, Hakyeon smiling as the hat was taken off of his head and he hopped off of the stand, a place happily being made for him at the red table, a few people scooting over to make room for him.

Hakyeon then idly watched as the rest of the people in his year were sorted, his intrest peaking more when it was finally taekwoon’s turn to go. The raven haired boy was called up to the stool, and he lagged much more in walking over then hakyeon had. When he took his seat, the hat took a considerably longer time deliberating on who exactly Taekwoon belonged to, eventually, after about five long minutes of utter silence (with the exception of idle whispering from a few older kids) the hat finally shouted “HUFFLEPUFF!” at the top of its hat-lungs, nearly scaring everyone out of their seats. The yellow table clapped, but when taekwoon got off the stool, he didn’t approach them. Instead, he attempted to approach the much quieter Gryffindor table, where Hakyeon was sitting. He attempted to squeeze himself between Hakyeon and the boy sitting next to him, but was quickly shoved out by the other boy.

“What are you doing?” the boy said, breaking the near silence of the great hall as all the other students started, taekwoon’s cheeks going beet red as he started to shake.

Taekwoon didn’t say anything except for murmuring “no touching…” under his breath as he stayed where he was, his head bowed to look at the ground as his messy bangs fell over his eyes again. Soon a plump looking short woman approached them, hakyeon had seen her sitting near the yellow table earlier so he assumed she presided over all the kids there, and gently tried to get taekwoon’s attention.

“Taekwoon?” she quietly asked him, kneeling to get on the smaller boy’s level, “Taekwoon we have a nice spot open for you at the hufflepuff table alright? Do you want to come with me and sit there?”

Taekwoon shook his head firmly, glancing back to hakyeon with pleading eyes, the other only looking away in embarrassment, guilt eating away at him as soon as he did- starting to hear a sniffling sound behind him. Taekwoon must have then nodded his head, as Hakyeon then heard the woman say,

“Aw- C’mon then Taekwoon, we got some nice food out for you too alright?”

Hakyeon then heard the sound of disappearing footsteps, sighing lightly to himself as the chatter started up again. Hakyeon then worked up the nerve to finally glance behind him again, and saw Taekwoon sitting at the hufflepuff table, the stout woman now sitting next to taekwoon as the boy stuffed his own face with food, his cheeks puffing out like a hamster’s. Guilt continued to eat away at Hakyeon for the rest of the night for not having said something, vowing to himself that he’d apologize the first time he saw taekwoon again tomorrow.

 

\------

 

The first time he saw Taekwoon the next day was during Herbology, as the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had it together that day.

“Hey.” Hakyeon said to Taekwoon, walking over to him and turning off his translation ring, so the other would know he was talking to him specifically, “Taekwoon I’m sorry about not talking to you last night when I should’ve.”

The other boy remained silent, staring hard at the dirt in the pot in front of him, clearly trying his best to make it look like he was ignoring Hakyeon.

“Taekwoon please don’t ignore me-” he started, Taekwoon firmly shaking his head.

“I wanna ignore you.”

Hakyeon sighed, giving in easily as class was about to start.

“Alright. I’ll try again soon.”

 

\------

 

The next time Hakyeon saw Taekwoon was during lunch, walking over to where the other was sitting and tapping his shoulder, Taekwoon quickly whipping around and rubbing his shoulder like Hakyeon had burned him looking at him with an accusatory gaze.

“Taekwoon I’m sorry. Please can we be friends again?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Hakyeon sighed, caving again and walking back to his own table, sitting down dejectedly.

 

\------

 

This back and forth dynamic continued on for about a week, before Taekwoon finally caved in Charms class, Hakyeon having asked for forgiveness for about the fifteenth time and Taekwoon groaning with a grumpy look crossing his features.

“Fine… our cats are still friends so…”

“Yay!” Hakyeon said with a smile, clapping his hands together happily, “I’m glad you forgave me-” Hakyeon started cracking up, seeing Taekwoon’s expression and starting to crack up, “you look like a grandpa.”

Taekwoon lightly pouted, hitting Hakyeon in the arm.

“I don’t!”


End file.
